Prank calls for the Earth Team
by obanfan75
Summary: The earth team gets prank called by me! summary in story. read and review! i don't know what to rate it so ill put it under m to be safe


What happens when some of the Earth-Team members get prank called by yours truly

What happens when some of the Earth-Team members get prank called by yours truly? And reveals their cell phone ring tones? What happens when yours truly gets caught in the act?

I'm hiding in the room next to theirs in the Earth-Team's hanger on Earth. Nibbling on a cookie I have the idea of prank calling the Earth-Team, and begin to smile sadistically. Remembering they don't have caller ID on their cell phones.

First up, Earth-Team Don Wei, my manager.

He's having a chat with the Earth-Team when his phone began to sing…

'Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see'

_  
'I got a fever of a hundred and three'  
_

'_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?'  
_

'_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded'_

The group falls silent as he picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Don Wei says.

"Is Don Wei there?"

"Yes, you're speaking to him." He raises an eyebrow in concern.

"Well, Mr. Wei. It looks like your company is being sued…"

"_**WHAT!?"**_ His daughter Eva starts to look at him concerned as he begins to turn red. _**"Who's suing me?" **_

"Rick Thunderbolt is suing you for two billion dollars in cash and equipment..." I continued. "And that's not all, your accounts have been frozen..."

Don Wei continues to turn redder, "How can this be?" He holds the phone away and looks at Rick, "Why are you suing me, Rick?"

Rick looks at him in confusion, "Sue? Wait- I'm not suing you for anything!"

"Then if you're not suing me…" Don Wei then realizes what's happening. Turning back to the phone, "Whoever you are you little prankster! I'm going to-"

I shut my cell phone off before I could get blasted.

Eva speaks up, "Dad, why do you have that old song for a ring tone?" Trying to hide her laughter.

Don Wei's eyebrows begin to twitch, listening to the two mechanics finally busting up in amusement. Rick began to chuckle as well, enjoying his old manager's misfortune.

"I thought it was kind of nice," Eva managed to say after her laughing fit stopped.

All poor Don Wei could do was growl incoherent curse words at the unknown prankster. While I'm laughing hysterically, and fell off my chair then dropped the phone on the floor.

Call number two goes to **Stan. (drum roll please)**

Stan is talking about the Whizzing Arrow's modifications to the group, when his cell phone rings…

'_Hey little girl, with the cash to burn.'_

'I'm sellin' somethin you won't return.'

_'Hey little girl take me off the shelf.'_

_'Cause it's hardly any fun playin' with yourself.'_

_'Once you browse through the whole selection,'_

_'Shake those hips in my direction.'_

Eva stares at Stan, Koji begins to sidle away to a corner and snickers. Rick just sits calmly on his chair and Don ignores it completely. But in Rick's mind, he was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"Hello," Stan says nervously.

"Is this Stan?"

"Yes, um. Can I ask who's calling?"

I took a deep breath and mimicked a commercial I seen, "This is your local radio station, and you have just won thirty-thousand dollars!"

Stan jumps up and down, the group watches him. Don eyes him, thinking. _What got into him? Did he drink too many energy drinks again?_

"What? What happened Stan?" Koji walks up to his jumping partner.

Stan yells in excitement, "I just won thirty thousand dollars!"

"But…there's a catch." I drawled, holding the phone away as I snickered

"A catch?" Stan stops jumping, holding the phone closer to his ear.

"You must answer this one question, to win the thirty thousand dollars."

Stan gulps, "Okay, give it to me."

"You only get one chance. Here's the question…Are…" I couldn't help saying it.

Stan breaks into a cold sweat. It almost seems that the group is leaning towards Stan, waiting for him to answer.

"You… a jackass?"

He immediately answers, "Yes." But then realizes what just happened. "Hey! I'm no jackass!" But I had already hung up.

Don' eyebrows disappeared into his hair, and then bursts into a laughing fit. Eva and Koji look at one another before falling on the floor and rolling around cackling. Rick silently laughed; he deserved it after he had switched Rick's shampoo with white hair dye. His hair had finally returned to normal today.

Rick then thought about the two prank calls, _are they related? And if they were, who would be the prankster?_

Call number three is Eva Wei…oh I couldn't wait to hear what was going to happen through the wall and the phone. But I had to wait about thirty minutes, or they were going to begin suspecting something.

Thirty minutes later, after I finished eating my foot long tuna sub from Subway.

Eva had been sitting quietly as she listened to Don and Rick as they discussed her racing career.

"She's too young to race," Don answered.

"You started me off younger than her-" Rick countered, but was interrupted by Eva's cell.

'_He was a skater boy'_

'_She said see you later boy' _

'_He wasn't good enough for her'_

'_She had a pretty face' _

'_But her head was up in space'_

'_She needed to come back down to earth'_

"Hello," Eva walked over to a corner, trying to avoid her dad's prying eyes…and the other guys too. She was hoping it to be Jordan, but she was wrong…

"Is this Eva Wei?" I asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Uh, yeah. Can I ask who this is?"

"This is the Stern Boarding school, we've been looking for you," changing my voice from squeaky to hoarse and evil. "We're outside, and waiting. Either you come out nicely, or I'll send in my _boys _to get you!" I cackled evilly.

Eva dropped the phone in shock; she quickly picked it back up and ran to the nearby window. Shoving aside the curtains.

"Eva what's wrong?" Her dad asked.

"Little mouse?" Rick stood up, walked over to her and followed her gaze.

Her expression changed from shock to complete rage. She switched the speaker part of her phone on. "You-you…" She couldn't even think of a good insult. "Monster!"

I laughed, "Oh, I'm not the monster. My dear friend, this is only the beginning!" I could hear Eva cry out in anger.

Rick snatched the phone, "Who are you?" Listening to the silence.

"I am merely a prankster who enjoys scaring, angering, and causing people to go emotional. _That_ is who I am, but I ask. Who are you to ask me such questions? Oh! Never mind, I recognize you now. Just from the way you're standing."

Rick slowly looked out the window his glasses reflecting the sunlight, "You can see me? All right, if you can see me. What am I wearing?" He smiled; this was obviously someone trying to pull his leg.

I went quiet for a moment, placed the phone silently on my chair. Then walked into the room, "Uh, Mr. Thunderbolt I have a message for you…"

He covered the mouth piece, "Not now, I'm talking business with someone." The went back to the phone.

I stood there for a moment studying his clothes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, with blue wranglers and his favorite black boots. "Okay, I'll wait and tell you later."

Returning to the other room, setting my voice up. "You're wearing a black muscle shirt, with blue wranglers, and black boots. Oh, and I've set a bomb up in the very room your in…you only have five seconds, make that two…"

Rick stiffened. _I'm going to die!? We're going to die!? _The group froze waiting for the explosion. I walked in, "Uh, what's the matter?"

They stayed frozen for a solid minute; I shrugged and went back to the other room. Making sure to close the door. "I fooled you! This is your favorite prankster, over and out!" _Shit, I just revealed myself! _I waited for them to storm through the door…it opened slowly, and Koji poked his head in.

"Lilly, you wouldn't mind coming here for a moment would you?" He quietly asked, but it was an order. No matter how he said it.

"Yeah, just hold on for a sec' and I'll be there." Watching him close the door softly, I scrambled to put my phone in my pocket. I hurried into the other room.

"Lilly, please take a seat." Don said his smile appeared to be strained.

I took it without a word; everyone's eyes were on me, well if you count Rick's sunglasses as eyes. "Is something the matter sir?" I awaited my fate.

"I am just curious about something. My crew members and I have just received several prank calls…do you know who would do it?" He eyed me suspiciously.

I tilted my head, regarding his question. _I couldn't really lie to him, or I would lose my job as a star-pilot for his company. But how…_a light bulb went off in my head. "Sir, what if I told you I was the prankster?"

"What do you mean by that?" He continued to eye me.

"I am the prankster, I'm the one who scared Eva. I'm the one who angered you. I'm the one who made Stan call himself a jackass," I awaited my punishment.

He closed his eyes; the group stopped staring at me and waited for his answer. Rick sat down beside me.

"Why would you do that?" Rick coaxed, wrapping an arm over my drooping shoulders.

Don opened his eyes, "I would have to take certain measures depending on how bad I felt your pranks were…"

"Crap," I dropped my head. "Guess that means you would have to fire me wouldn't it?"

"That depends," he answered. He then faced Rick, "Rick, can I speak with you privately?"

Rick sighed as he stood, following him into the next room. Stan looked angrily at me and Eva was a bit upset. Koji, well, he just leaned against the wall in thought. They returned shortly, Rick sat next to me again.

Don stood in front of me eyes closed. "Well, since you managed to make me…" I began to have a mental heart attack.

He opened his eyes and continued, "…Laugh. I think you shouldn't really have any punishment at all."

I fell forward out of my seat, "What?" I scrambled back onto the couch.

Then Rick broke in, "Plus, I loved the look on Stan's face, when he said he wasn't a jackass." Face splitting into his ever famous-grin.

"That's not funny!" Stan yelped, but then thought about it in hindsight. "Now that I think about it, it was funny…" he scratched his head embarrassingly. "I didn't think you had it in you Lilly."

I was surprised, Stan giving me a complement? That was big, I mean **BIG**.

"I didn't think it was funny when you said you were from my old school, and planning to take me back!" Eva almost roared as she stepped closer to me. Pointing a finger in my face, "You do that again, and your going to find your head stuck up in a star-racer's reactor!"

I started to back up into the couch cushions. I never liked it when Eva threatened me, but I had to get her back somehow. So I prank called her and scared the living daylights out of her. Rick noticed something about me that I didn't...

Finally something inside me snapped. I swiftly stood up, my face devoid of emotion. All except for one, rage. "If you didn't threaten me, I wouldn't even have thought about prank calling you!" She stumbled back at my remark, her jaw hung open.

Don turned to her, "You threatened another pilot? Why _**would**_ you threaten another pilot!?"

Eva was speechless; she couldn't speak without yelling back at me. So I spoke for her, "I've been threatened four times, since I've began my racing career here." I pointed at Eva, "And I'm getting tired of it. So I took matters into my own hands, using the prank call to scare her enough to leave me alone!" I ground my teeth together.

Don fell silent, "Lilly…Eva." He didn't know what to say. Eva stomped out of the room.

Rick shook his head, and stood up again. Looking down at me, "Lilly, you know you don't have to be on his team to enjoy star-racing…"

I didn't face him, "I know, but I want to be the best, and for that to happen. I have to be on Don Wei's team."

"You don't have to be on his team, to be the best…you could be on mine." Placing a large hand on my shoulder.

I fell into shock. "Your team," Don and I asked at the same time.

"Since I can't pilot star-racers anymore, I might as well be a manager. With my experience and all." I faced him, his face stretched in a wide, crooked grin.

Don looked at us, "Well that solves-" he was cut off.

My phone began to ring…

'Don't give us none of your aggravation'

'We had it with your discipline'

'Saturday night's alright for fighting'

'Get a little action in'

'Get about as oiled as a diesel train'

'Gonna set this town alight'

'Saturday night's the night I like'

'Saturday night's alright alright alright'

I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Guess who…"

I moaned out loud, "Awww Crap!" I shut my phone off, ran into the other room. "You little Brat when I get a hold of you!" I chased Eva around the room; Rick finally walked in and snatched us up by the scruff of our shirts. "Hey!"

"Enough, you two are acting like three year olds!" He let go of Eva; "Your dad wants to have a word with you Little Mouse." Eva stared at him wide-eyed, before trudging into the other room. "As for you," I squirmed in his grip. He flipped me over his shoulder, "You're coming with me." Walking through the door that led outside.

"Let me go!" I knew I wasn't as strong as Rick was. But if I could squirm out of his grip I could avoid him, since I was a lot faster than he was, I think.

He was heading for the other hangar, which was just for storing older star-racers that couldn't be used anymore. Once we were inside, he went into another room. Setting me down on a couch, but continued to stand in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

I looked up into his glasses, "Why'd you do that? Why'd you bring me here?"

He began to chuckle low, "I couldn't talk to you with the rest of the crew listening, since what I want to talk about is very confidential." I scooted to the side as he sat next to me, wrapping a large forearm over my shoulders. "Its about your racing career." Looking over the top of his glasses, giving me a cheeky grin.

"My racing career? That's what you wanted to talk about, that's so important?" I pouted; he pulled me against his side. I froze as a certain thought ran through my mind; _please tell me he just wants to talk, and nothing more._

He felt my body stiffen, "You okay?" Arching an eyebrow. He shrugged, "Lilly, if you join my team. I could teach you things that Don could never teach you, even with all his money and staff." He paused waiting for me to answer.

_Teach me things that Don couldn't? Sounds better than being taught by those asshole, practice pilots and teachers he's been hiring._ "Alright, I'll join your team." Turning to face him, I could feel his arm muscles tighten around me.

He was in shock, "Just like that?" Loosening his grip

I smirked, "Just like that. I want to learn from a true star-pilot. Not those idiot practice pilots who don't understand how I feel when I race." _This might be the chance I was looking for! Better take it while I can._

"Well, if you say so." He shoved me onto my back; "Your first lesson is going to be on how to defend yourself from attackers on the track, and off the track." Pinning me beneath his large frame. "Including me..."

"Is that so," I shoved him off and onto the concrete floor. "I might pass that one with flying colors." Watching him stare at me in surprise.

_Stronger than I thought, or…_he stood and brushed himself off. He began to walk away as I stood up, but immediately turned on me. Trying to pin me again with his body, but against the nearby wall.

I let him, _I'll let him think he's won…but I'll show what happens when you deal with someone almost as tall._ He used his arms to pin my shoulders, pinning my lower half with one of his legs. Making me blush, a little.

"Try and get out of this one," he grinned. "If you can..." He then noticed the blush creeping across my face. "Uncomfortable?"

"You wish!" I snorted, "Too easy." He forgot I was wearing my leather jacket; I slipped my arms out of it and grabbed one of his arms. And bent it backwards as far as I could until he yelped in pain.

He twisted out of my grip, and took several steps back, rubbing his bruised arm. "Your good," he ground out. "Pretty strong for your size…"

"I know, but I still need practice." Giving a casual shrug, then leaning on one leg. Planting a hand on the leg I was leaning on and shaking my head, "I might just learn more than piloting from you." Smiling wide.

"Then I already know that we are going to be a winning team. But now I need some mechanics…" He rubbed his chin in thought.

"I can be a mechanic as well," I proposed. "You've seen me work on star-racers and other things…"

"Yeah, I know, but not during the race. Since you'll be piloting."

I blinked, _crap I forgot about that. Wait… I know who can. _"I know a couple of people who can be our mechanics."

"Who?" Arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They're my two best friends. Robby and Tai, the only two mechanics that can measure up to Stan and Koji!" I pulled my cell phone out, "I can call them right now, to see if they want to help out."

"This is the beginning of a new champion…" Rick silently said gazing at me through his sunglasses.

The End…I know kind of corny.


End file.
